Galvanize
by throned
Summary: Fill for the LiveJournal Tron Kink Meme prompt: Tron/Rinzler, masturbation/dirty talk. / Rinzler certainly doesn't mind getting the job done by himself, but it just makes it all the better Tron decides to help him along inside his head.


Short and sweet, anon. Short and sweet.

-

Rinzler had never really been a fan of anyone but himself. Personally, he believed that he was the baddest motherfucker he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

And the pleasure was most _definitely_ his.

Since Clu wasn't having one of those days where his chronic stick-up-the-ass syndrome decided to show up, he'd been given some downtime away from the Games while the soldiers patrolled the city and built up their quota of combatants. He had honestly had enough of this derezzing shit for one day, anyhow. He'd earned his time off after having joyously slain twenty-seven Programs today and he was going to make damn sure he used his time well.

Rinzler purred aloud as he slipped one gloved hand down the side of his skintight body suit and decoded it with just a simple thought, feeling the throbbing ache in his crotch practically screaming for his touch when the cool air made contact with his skin. His cock felt like a rock beneath the confines of his clothes, and finally getting the suit off felt better than sex.

Well, almost.

His helmet and gloves decoded along with his suit as he took a seat on the simple square mattress in the center of his room. The black sheets sunk down as his body weight rested upon them, the soft fibers cradling his hard body. He now lay on the mattress completely nude, feeling his tired muscles melt into the sheets as he relaxed himself completely and experimentally ran a smooth, bare hand down his aching erection to give himself a taste of what was to come. He wouldn't give in just yet.

The anticipation built up inside of him as he stretched his aching muscles, running his newly energized hands along the insides of his thighs. So fucking good. His hand momentarily stroked the ribbons of muscle on his stomach before he finally returned his attention to his demanding cock. His hand slowly slipped lower and lower, finally making blissfully sweet contact.

The purring coming from within him seemed to intensify as he silently began stroking himself, his hand gliding expertly against the swollen flesh between his legs. He tossed his head back and bit down onto his lip, his expression tense as he slowed down for a few moments and focused his attention on the head of his cock by rubbing his thumb harshly against it, feeling the bead of precum spread across his thumb and cause the digit to slide across his skin with a slick noise.

"Fuck."

Rinzler barely heard the soft voice inside his head, but he didn't break the silence to acknowledge it. It was about fucking time that he decided to join the party. The next stroke of his hand was harder than before, causing Tron to moan loudly inside his head before stifling a soft groan. Rinzler's brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate on his actions, his mouth open as the quick pants began to emerge. The security Program always knew how to annoy the fucking _shit_ out of him with his whispers, but he also knew damn well how to help him go over the edge.

"Couldn't hold yourself back this time, could you?" Tron mocked darkly, his voice dropping to a low pitch as he felt Rinzler's hand stroking the both of them into oblivion. Rinzler merely growled low in his throat as he suddenly paused, tugging at his testicles before running a finger along the underside lightly, knowing this drove Tron mad whenever he did it. He heard Tron grunt inside his head before he cursed; the other Program was practically bouncing off of the walls in his mind. Rinzler smirked to himself, knowing that doing this was much more effective than vocalizing his desires by uttering a quick "Shut the fuck up." He was a firm believer in making his actions speak much, much louder than his words. Another tug, another teasingly soft caress.

Bullseye.

Tron felt a lance of pleasure shoot through him as Rinzler quickly switched up his actions and pumped his cock hard before slowing down to a painfully slow brush and starting the whole process all over again just to tease him again. One of his hands dug into his left thigh as he continued his advance and retreat, and he could practically _feel_ Tron's moans and pants as if they were tangible. "Harder!" Tron bellowed, taking shallow breaths as Rinzler continued his torturous ministrations. His hand did just that, slamming into his pelvis with each thrust of his hand when he could take no more of the soft ministrations.

"That's right," Tron whispered inside his mind. "Faster," he said more forcefully. Rinzler obeyed without question, feeling his orgasm building rapidly. He didn't know what it was about his Tron's voice that he liked so much, but every time he heard it he simply wanted _more_ of it. The rough timbre of it never failed to turn him on.

Rinzler let his left hand wander up his torso, past his neck and to his face before he slipped a finger inside of his mouth, sucking on it and enveloping it with the heat in his mouth. He heard Tron shudder.

"You're a smart son-of-a-bitch," Tron bit out wryly, paying attention as the finger left Rinzler's mouth and went to the head of his swollen shaft before it teasingly stroked them both and sent them closer to the edge. His hips bucked wildly as he pressed harder against the head, using the tips of his fingers to rub fast, wet circles across the sensitive flesh.

"Come for me." Tron practically purred the words at Rinzler, sending his mind reeling as his hips lifted off of the mattress as he felt a fire licking at him from inside. "I know you want to come. We're so fucking _close_!" he yelled.

The mattress groaned as Rinzler felt himself toss wildly about it, his hand stroking harshly as he felt himself come. Tron let out a deep, guttural noise from the back of his throat as he experienced the same sensations Rinzler was experiencing right along with him.

"We should do this again sometime," Tron said mockingly before disappearing back into the hollows of Rinzler's mind.

fuq u, anon. I cannot believe I wrote this! I really hope you enjoyed it, though, haha! ;)


End file.
